


The Great Nerf War of 1947

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buddy is very confused by the antics of his coworkers, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Buddy hadn't expected that working at Joey Drew Studios would involve getting in the middle of a Nerf war.
Series: BATIM Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/910824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	The Great Nerf War of 1947

**[booksgamesshows](https://booksgamesshows.tumblr.com/) asked: Can we get a music department vs art department (not buddy)) park war. Or nerf gun war.**

When Buddy had begun working at Joey Drew Studios, he hadn’t expected to end up in the middle of a war.

Okay, that sounded a little dramatic. It was a nerf gun war.

Wally had been the one to start it. He’d gotten ahold of a nerf gun and had immediately begun running around the studio shooting people with it. Sammy had been his favorite target since he always provided a funny reaction. After Wally ambushing him a few times, Sammy got a nerf gun of his own to retaliate.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t managed to hit Wally. Who he did manage to hit was Henry. Buddy had been there to witness it. Wally had been chatting with Henry in the hallway, seemingly oblivious to everything. Sammy had snuck up, nerf gun in hand. He’d peeked around a corner, making sure Wally was truly unaware. Then he’d sprung out, aiming and taking fire. Wally had reacted quickly, darting out of the way. The dart had hit Henry in the forehead.

There had been one torturous moment of silence, everyone frozen in shock. Buddy had almost dropped the papers he’d been carrying. Sammy had had a look on his face that Buddy could only really describe as an ‘oh shit’ look. Slowly, Henry had removed the dart from his forehead, smiling at Sammy.

“You know this means war, don’t you?”

That had been the beginning of the war between the Art and Music Departments. Joey had even supplied the nerf guns, saying that it would be good for morale.

“You just want an excuse to watch some chaos unfold,” his secretary Gloria had said with a snort.

Buddy wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about this whole thing.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked Henry as the older animator handed out the nerf guns. “Don’t we have work to do?”

“We don’t have any deadlines coming up,” Henry replied. “And I want to get Sammy back for shooting me.”

Buddy looked helplessly at Ms. Lambert, who just shrugged and went back to the paperwork she’d been doing.

“You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to,” Henry added, noting Buddy’s horrified expression.

“Um, okay. Thanks, Mr. Stein.”

Henry smiled at him, then turned his attention back to the others of the Art Department, beginning to discuss “battle plans”.

Thankfully, Buddy seemed to be off-limits in this little war, but it was still rather confusing to come to work and find the other employees engaged in what was basically a children’s game taken far too seriously.

“Does this kinda thing happen a lot?” Buddy asked Dot while they were on a lunch break a few days into the war.

“Pretty much.” Dot shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“Huh…Okay.” Buddy turned his attention back to his sandwich.

“It’s not as bad as some of the other stuff that’s happened.” Wally butted in. “At least nobody’s gotten hurt this time.” He was in the middle of a rather intense darts game with some of the GENT workers but it wasn’t his turn at the moment.

“Some of the other stuff? Hurt this time?” Buddy echoed, suddenly worried.

“Joey and Wally don’t have much of a sense of self-preservation,” Norman said, hiding a smirk behind his coffee cup.

“Hey! I’ve only had to go to the ER like twice!” Wally protested.

The other employees in the break room started to laugh, chiming in with stories of times Wally had managed to get himself hurt one way or another. Buddy sat there, unsure what to do or say.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dot patted Buddy’s shoulder. “Everyone here is just kind of crazy.”

Buddy nodded slowly. Joey Drew Studios certainly was shaping up to be one of the strangest places he’d ever worked. Especially after he went to get some drawing paper from the supply closet and found Sammy crouching inside with a nerf gun clutched to his chest.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment or two.

“Hey, Mr. Lawrence,” Buddy said slowly.

“Hello, Buddy.” Sammy nodded curtly, as though he weren’t hiding in the closet.

“What…Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m trying to get the drop on Lambert,” Sammy answered. “She’s the only one in your department who hasn’t been hit.”

“Okay…?” Buddy’s face was frozen in a confused smile as he tried to process this. He wouldn’t have thought Sammy would take something like this so seriously. Then again, Sammy **had** been the one to start this whole war.

“Close the door when you’re finished,” Sammy instructed him. “I don’t want to give my position away.”

Buddy nodded hesitantly, grabbing the paper he needed before closing the door and retreating to his desk.

.

The war ended up lasting almost a week before Joey finally ended it due to an upcoming deadline. There was a lot of arguing as to which side had won, but it was decided that the Art Department had won since Ms. Lambert was the only person on either side who hadn’t been hit by a dart. Some of the Music Department members had held out, but had made the mistake of hitting Norman and he had sniped them off as retribution.

“Well, that was fun!” Henry said brightly. He was especially delighted since he’d nailed Sammy multiple times with darts.

“I thought it was incredibly stressful,” Ms. Lambert said.

Buddy just kept working away, hoping something this crazy wouldn’t happen again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware Nerf guns weren't invented until the 70's, but if there can be living cartoons, the studio can have Nerf guns


End file.
